PokéTalia
by This Name Is Easy To Remember
Summary: We've all heard of stories in which Prussia does something to mess everything up, leaving the other nations to clean up his mess. This time, Prussia goes a bit too far in his antics. How, you ask? By sending them all to another universe; the Pokémon universe, to be exact. Prussia, you idiot...
1. In which a half-filler chapter is read

**Ha. Yup. I'm back. One month later, and I have returned.**

**... Still the lazy editor, but I'm back...**

**(Also. This is a half-filler chapter. I split the whole thing in two.)**

**Well, this is a new thing that I'm working on. There really isn't enough of these kinds of fics... Well, long, quality ones, anyway. Although I can't really say thst I'm really better...**

**Also: Disclaimer for pretty much the whole story. I don't own Hetalia, Pokémon, Nintendo, or any of the music-, television-, internet-related, etc. things mentioned here. If there was something I missed, I'll add it later. Also, I don't own the Line Break.**

**... Actually, I don't thing _anyone_ owns the line break... Oh, well. Whatever.**

**Well, back on topic. Enjoy!**

*******************SPARKLY LINE BREAK********************

Let it be known to all of the world that Gilbert Beilschmidt was bored.

His awesome self was currently sitting in a conference room, feet propped up on the expensive-looking table, waiting for the next World Meeting to start.

Now, most of the time, he would have something up his sleeve to entertain himself with. He always did. Like that one time that he accidentally (COUGHnotCOUGH) set England's sleeve on fire. Or that other time that he glued Spain to Romano. And at the last World Meeting where he pumped America's hamburgers full of high-quality, concentrated Mexican steroids.

From then on he wasn't allowed near anything that might cause another one of these incidents.

So now, without his torture too—erm, _pranking supplies,_ he had no choice but to tone down his fun. But, there was still plenty of things to do then. Like, for instance, annoy France.

However, when Prussia tried annoying the flamboyant country, all he got out of him was a distracted 'good for you'. He had tried again, more persistent this time, but got the same half-assed response. On the third try, he just spouted random nonsense like 'I'm pregnant', 'Britain is fucking America under the table', and, his personal favorite, 'A polka-dotted narwhal is tap-dancing of the table with a drunk Santa Claus'. But it didn't even provoke him enough to get anything comprehensible out of him but a muffled '_Hn'._

_Damn_, though Prussia, _I thought the narwhal would get him..._

_..._

Then he realized something. He, the Awesome Prussia, of all people, had just been ignored. _Ignored_. And by a fellow member of the Bad Touch Trio, no less.

...

...France was officially off of his List of Awesome.

But then Prussia noticed something else. Instead of paying attention to him, France had been preoccupied by something in his lap.

Curious, Prussia peered over the man's shoulder to get a better view of what exactly had captured his un-awesome friend's attention. Getting past France's hair was a problem, but he was too sucked into whatever it was he was doing to notice the ex-country. However, once he was past the pale-gold jungle of hair, Prussia nearly choked on his own spit at what he saw.

France, of all people, was playing a video game; with his limited knowledge of the franchise, he could classify it as a Pokémon game, Black version, to be exact.

...Prussia blinked.

...He blinked again.

...And then it sunk in.

There were only three words of thought in his head: _What. The. Fuck_.

Frankly, France never played video games. Ever. He had somehow come across the rumor that they rotted people's brains, and had wanted to keep his 'beautiful' brain in tip-top shape, never playing a video game since.

So either that game is one hell of a play, or it's the eighth sign of the Apocalypse.

After regaining his senses, Prussia then proceeded to promptly tear the Frenchman from his chair, ignoring the startled '_Sacre bleu!_' from his surprised friend and odd stares from the rest of the present nations, and drag him to the nearest janitor's closet.

*******************SPARKLY LINE BREAK AGAIN********************

"Alright," demanded Prussia, holding up the confiscated Nintendo DSi. "Spill it."

Seeing his console in the Prussian's hands, France's eyes widened. "Oui!" he exclaimed. "Give that back, _putain!_ I was right in the middle of saving!"

"Not until you tell me what _you_, of all people, are doing playing video games." deadpanned Prussia. He'll admit, he was curious. If this game was good enough to get _Francis Bonnefoy_ interested in it, then he was going to find out how, verdammt!

"What am I doin–? Are you blind?!" hissed France, taking Prussia aback. He was shaking with (presumably) anger, teeth clenched, barking at his friend in an accusing tone, "Have you seen those graphics?! The designs of those creatures?! And with that animation, how could I not?!"

_...Oh_, thought Prussia, realization coming over him. _So that's why._

"I first learnt about it from Japan. He wanted me to judge the quality of the game's animation by playing through it once or twice. Something about a 'new and improved version of the game', or something like that." France explained, now smiling wistfully, all anger gone.

_("Mood swing, much?" the Prussian muttered under his breath, the Frenchie still speaking.)_

"Of course, being the, nice, charitable person I am, I agreed to test it for him. And as soon as I started playing, I fell in love with it! All things taken into consideration, this game is a masterpiece! Here, let me show you."

Snatching the (pink) Nintendo console out of the man's hands, France closed the save screen and started a sequence of complex button-pressing. Only moments later, the small, pixelated screen was shoved into Prussia's face.

"See?" Asked France.

On the screen in front of him, Prussia found himself looking at a rather snake-like... thing. The beast was a primarily pale green, serpentine creature. Its face and throat were white, while its back was dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it had narrow red eyes. There were two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body, while curved yellow markings stopped halfway around its middle and several palmate leaves protruded from its tail.

Prussia stared at the creature.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally asked, "What is that thing?"

France gaped at him, nearly dropping the game. _"What?!"_ He ever-so-man-ish-ly (man-like? manlily?) shrieked. "How can you _not_ know what this marvelous creature is?! This is no _thing!_ This, my beauty-deprived friend, is _Serperior_, the most marvelous thing to come to be in the gaming universe!"

Prussia grabbed the game from France (ignoring the distressed cry from him), examining the creature. "So," he began, looking said creature over, "this thing's name is Superior?"

France shook his head. "Non, mon ami. It's _Ser_perior, not _Su_perior, although it is a superior Pokémon." he chirped with a grin.

Prussia yawned, now bored with the Frenchman. "Yeah. Okay. Good for you." he drawled, looking around the randomly-chosen closet. "By the way," he started, looking back to France, "You wouldn't know of something interesting to do here to kill time, would you?"

France blinked. "Well," he said, "_I_ don't have anything. If you want to cause trouble, though, I saw Anglettere bring in one of his weird book on supposed 'magic'. Nothing but another of his crazy fantasies, if you ask me."

Prussia grunted and lazily started to debate about it with himself in his head. Take the schizo's 'magic book', supposedly containing real, working spells and other crap, or be bored the whole meeting?

Schizo's book, boredom.

Schizo's book, boredom.

Book, boredom.

...

_I think I'll take my chances with the book, _thought Prussia, exiting the damp closet to find a certain bushy-browed nation.

He failed to realize that he still had France's game in hand...

*******************MR. SPARKELZ*********************

**Ello. I'm back. Also, about the Mexican steroids thing: my logic went like this:**

**Mexico**

**Mexican**

**Mexican Jumping Beans**

**Hyper Beans**

**Steroids - Hyper**

**Mexican Steroids made from Jumping beans.**

**I know that's not how it works, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Also, the Serperior description is an edited version of Bulbapedia's.**

**This chapter is 1,425 words long.**

**Well, sayōnara.**

**-Jade**


	2. In which England Summons the Devil

**On with the show!**

This was ridiculous. Prussia had been searching every nook and cranny in this damned building, and there was still no sign of Kirkland. The meeting room: no. The attic: no. The kitchen: (thankfully) no. The halls, bathroom, or anywhere else on the main and second floor: no, no, and no. It was like the ex-pirate had disappeared into thin air, and his awesome patience was starting to draw thin.

He had asked around for him, but had no luck in finding him. He did, however, get a clue as to where the Brit might have been.

When he had asked America if he had seen England, he simply shrugged, replying:

_"Dunno. I haven't seen 'im at all today, though I've heard that someone saw him with one of his Grimoirs. If that's the case, then he'll probably be in a dark, secluded, private place somewhere. He _hates_ being interrupted in the middle of casting a spell." He slightly blushed and glanced over at the wall. "Trust me, I know from experience."_

Prussia had left with a quick thanks, a bit curious what this 'experience' was, but still couldn't figure out where a dark, private place would be in the building. He checked everywhere! He had checked the attic, all of the main floor, the garden, the surrounding area around the building, the _roof_, everywhere! The only place he hadn't checked yet was the basem—

...oh.

That's what America was talking about.

...

...he knew that.

^v^v^v^vUP DOWN line break UP DOWNv^v^v^v^

Prussia had seen some creepy stuff throughout his long life. Glowing spheres flying through the sky, that fish tail that was sown onto that dead monkey carcass, cattle mutilations where it was too precise to be wild animals, aliens (well, not really. That was just Tony), and the like.

But he had NEVER, in all his years as a country and ex-country, had he seen someone performing black magic.

He had been looking for England in the basement for a while. A _long_ while. And all he had been doing was walking in circles. So, in frustration, he had kicked a wall.

Much to his surprise, that part of the wall moved. Not much, about an inch or so, but it moved.

Prussia stared at it. Then, an idea popped into his awesome mind. He kicked the wall again. The 'wall' moved more. He kicked it a third time, and the 'wall' caved in to reveal a large, dimly-lit passageway.

Prussia then checked off things on his mental checklist:

Dark? Check.

Secluded? Check.

Private? Double check.

He then had proceeded to go down the passageway.

The walls were lined with dimly-lit torches, glowing with a faint... blue light? Taking a closer look at the torches revealed that, instead of the regular reddish-orange flames, they were a bright blue, instead.

_Wait_, Prussia had thought, _wasn't there some kind of meaning for blue fire in some religion or another? _

_..._

...Oh well. He'd figure it out eventually.

Continuing down the corridor, he passed several doors and rooms with odd symbols on them. Different designs of various crosses, circles, triangles, and stars littered the walls, along with jet-black, flowing cursive writing. A wide variety of stains (which he may or may not want to know the origin of) covered parts of the walls as well.

Once he reached the end of the passageway, he was met with a big pair of wooden doors.

And when he says 'big', he means _big_.

The doors were around twice times the size he was. Even the old-fashioned knockers were a couple times bigger than his head. Multiple signs overlapped the complex symbols on the door, some like 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY', 'DO NOT ENTER', and, oddly, 'NO FROGS ALLOWED INSIDE'.

Being the kind of guy he was, he simply ignored the warnings, and slowly opened end the door. Behind it was another short hallway, leading to what looked like another room at the end of it. Sauntering down it, he reached the end of the hall and cautiously peeked around the corner of the doorframe.

The room had many weapons in it, as well as multiple cabinets, each filled with various plants and vials. There were even more symbols in that room than the others. Some of them were even glowing with an ominous blue-violet light. Looking around the room more, a black lump caught his eye, and he looked towards it.

That's when he saw it.

In the middle of the room was a person. Their features were obscured by the baggy black cloak they were wearing, billowing at an unseen wind. The figure was also holding a book of some kind, and they stood in front of a large, glowing circle. It had many complex symbols and writings inside the circle, much like Prussia had seen in the halls.

It was then that the figure started to chant.

_"Flare up and burn it down from corner to corner with that hellfire, don't leave a single trace, burn down even their souls." _It began_._

_EEH?!_ Thinks Prussia, slightly disturbed by the chant. Sparks of electricity started to fly from the circle.

_"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora..."_

_Huh? Hold on..._ Prussia eyes the mysterious figure. When the cloak flaps back another time, he catches a glimpse of a pair of unmistakable eyebrows.

"_For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power! I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!..._"

_Is that...?!_ Prussia thinks, stepping out a bit from the doorway. The wind started to pick up, and a ominous mist starts leaking from the circle.

_"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora... I've summoned you from the depths of hell, now SHOW YOURSELF!"_

"England?!" shouts Prussia.

The figure whips around, just as the electricity and wind reached their peaks, sending papers and other small objects flying throughout the chamber.

"P-Prussia?!" Stammers the figure. The cloak's hood falls back to reveal that it was, in fact, England. He was staring wide-eyed at Prussia, panic evident on his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" England screeched, now frantically flipping through his Grimoir.

"I should be asking you that!" retorted Prussia. "What in the name of God Almighty are you _doing_ down here?! Summoning the devil?!"

"Something like that!" England shouted over the wind and static.

_"That was supposed to be sarcastic!"_ howled Prussia. By now, the ground had started to shake, and some of the potions and weapons were clattering to the floor.

Demonic growling could be heard echoing throughout the chamber, rattling the supplies even more. The violet mist pouring from the circle was flooding the room, making it as if the two were standing in a thick mist, and the lighting in the room had long since gone out.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting screech cut through the air, sending shock waves throughout the structure. England froze, halfway through flipping a page. He whipped his head towards the circle, fear and dread seeping into his features. Wind and lightning exploded into the room, blowing the fog away, also causing the two countries to stagger as well, covering their eyes for protection.

The wind having knocked him back to his senses, England began to rapidly flip through pages once again, but a moment too late. The circle began to glow a sapphire blue, then transitioning to a blinding pink, and finally settling on a shining jet black.

Prussia, having been frozen for the whole of the event, had finally snapped out of his reverie. "England!" He shouted, panicked. "_Do something!_"

Only England was frozen in place, still as a statue. It looked like he was scarcely even breathing, just staring at the glowing black circle.

"...Lord help us..." he murmured, paralyzed. Before Prussia could question England's words, the black glow suddenly snapped to a cold, blinding white, and expanded, engulfing them.

The light then ballooned in the room, seeping through the walls and ceiling, soon to trap more unsuspecting victims...

^v^v^v^vUPDOWNlinebreakUPDOWNv^v^v^v^

_Ten minutes earlier, upstairs._

It was just another ordinary day in the world meeting hall; America was running late again; Spain was pestering Romano, the latter responding with violent attacks; Greece was catching up on some sleep, a fluffy Persian cat sitting on his lap; Sealand was trying to sneak into the World meeting, and China was wondering about what had happened to the young people these days. Overall, it was pretty normal.

Only, it wasn't a normal day at all. For one, France was quiet, when he would normally be annoying England (who was missing as well). Then was the episode when Prussia dragged the silent France out of his chair and out into the hall. When France got back, Prussia was missing, and the Frenchie was _depressed_. Him, of all people!

Although, with each other nation caught up in their activities, no one seemed to notice the abnormalities.

It was when America arrived at the meeting that it actually started. It began as usual, going off topic in a matter of seconds, Germany yelling at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention, and America proposing absurd answers for global problems.

In the midst of all of this, Japan had taken a seat next to the depressed France.

"How is the new game's graphics?" He had asked. "High in quality, I hope?"

France sniffed. "Yes, of course they were. They were the best graphics that I had seen yet." He then seemed to remember something, and then retreated into the corner (it also seemed as if he was growing mushrooms...).

Pleased by the new information, Japan let a small smile touch his lips.

"I am pleased to hear that. If it is satisfactory to you, Mr. France, then I should not have any concerns with the graphic designing. If I may, could I have the gaming chip back?"

France froze. "Erm... Well... I..." he stammered, trying to find a way to avoid the question.

"Yes, Mr. France?"

"Ah... Well... You see, I—"

"Um, guys?" Asked America. France silently thanked whatever deity was looking out for him at the moment.

"Does anyone else feel that?"

The room was silent for a few moments. "...Feel what?" Asked Turkey.

At first all that could be hear was the slight rattling of a glass vase: their first and only warning. A sudden tremor then shook the floor. "_That_!" exclaimed America. Papers were flying off of the table, and the creaking of loose floorboards could be heard.

"Aiya!" yelped China, clinging to his chair as a bookshelf tipped over.

"What's going on?!" demanded Germany, flinging his arms out to try and regain his balance.

"G-Germany! Help!" yelped Italy as he flung himself at his blond friend, effectively knocking them both over.

"Mein Gott, Italy, calm down!" ordered the German. The smaller man just whimpered and nodded.

"_GYAAAAAH!_" A loud scream erupted from Poland's mouth. "Like, what the heck is _that?!_"

All heads immediately whipped around to the center of the room. What they saw made no sense whatsoever.

The table was shining. And the shining section was getting bigger by the second.

No one dared move for a few moments. Only when the rate of growth of the shine got drastically faster did someone do something. America, scared for his life, had bolted towards the door.

However, he never made it in time.

It was then that the glow exploded in size and completely engulfed the room, taking the nations with it.

Slowly, then, did the shine start to fade away. It retracted to the center of the room, and then disappeared completely.

Once it was gone, there wasn't a nation in sight.

It was like no one had been in there in the first place.

**Well, chapter two is done!**

**This is all who got sucked into the glow:**

**Prussia, England, America, Greece, Japan, China, Germany, Romano and Veneziano, Sealand, Russia, Spain, Poland, and Canada. Others might appear later...**

**This chapter is 2,070 words long.**

**See ya third chapter!**

**-Jade**


End file.
